Conqueror Series Armored Vehicles
Overview The Bullfrog is a series of armored vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia. It was developed by the Union Industries Association and was the last main battle tank of the Soviet Union before it dissolved in 1991. Visual appearance The Bullfrog series of armored vehicles takes on the visual appearance of either the SovietBTR-80 APC, or the 2S23 Nona SVK self-propelled mortar depending on the variant. The missile variant also borrows the turret from the 9K35 Strela-10 Mobile SAM vehicle. Variants Bullfrog BT-23 The BT-23 is an armored personnel carrier variant of the Bullfrog, designed for carrying personnel to and from the battlefield under armored protection. With enough seating for a small squad, it's no surprise that this vehicle is in extensive use with frontline mechanized infantry of either the Volosian People's Republic or the Republican Army of Volosia. Like the other variants of this vehicle, it was used extensively by the original Volosian Republic's armed forces, but has since gone to the main three factions at the start of the civil war. In addition, the Russian Armed Forces still keep a few hundred of them lying around or so in reserve storage. The vehicle is equipped with eight smoke grenade dischargers on the rear of the turret, and its main armament consists of a 20mm cannon for light anti-vehicle and anti-personnel, and a coaxial machine gun in the turret for softer duties. With these weapons the vehicle is easily able to take on enemy infantry, provided there is no anti-tank support. Bullfrog T-88 The T-88 is a main battle tank and the most common tank in Volosia both before and after the beginning of the Third Volosian Civil War. It was the backbone of the pre-war Volosian Republic's military forces, until they were dissolved at the beginning of the conflict. Since the breakout of the war, the vehicle has gone to the three major powers in the conflict, the United Volosian Republic, Volosian People's Republic, and Republican Army of Volosia. The Russian Armed Forces also technically own this vehicle, but only in deep reserve storage thanks to the fact that it is wildly outdated. Similarly, the UVR keeps these vehicles in reserve to deprive their two opponents of the vehicles, but chooses heavier import tanks like the Leopard Series Armored Vehicles or the Phoenix Series Armored Vehicles as their main armored forces. The vehicle is equipped with a main 90mm cannon in the turret, one coaxial machine gun, and six smoke grenade dischargers mounted on either side of the turret. While the vehicle is grossly outdated and easily defeated by heavier modern tanks like the Urga Nosorog T-103 or the Scorpion B-44-T, it is still formidable on the battlefield and makes up for its technological disadvantage with its numbers and mobility. These weapons systems are easily able to defeat enemy vehicles besides tanks, and eliminating enemy personnel with its machine gun. In addition, it is lighter than most main battle tanks in Volosia and therefore the fastest of them, save for four-wheeled tanks. Bullfrog T2-AA In addition to the T-88 main battle tank, another variant of this vehicle also exists, known as the T2-AA. This variant sacrifices its large tank turret in favor of a small missile apparatus with missiles capable of striking ground or air targets at long range. The T-8811 is designed for either support anti-aircraft capabilities, or light rocket artillery harassment. While the vehicle is unarmed save for its main weaponry, the main group of four missiles can be a nuisance to the enemy and if absolutely necessary, the missiles are also able to engage at close range. The T2-AA was also in service with the old Volosian Republic's military but since the beginning of the war the vehicles have also gone to each of the main factions in Volosia. While the United Volosian Republic only keeps this vehicle in reserve, preferring the Phoenix F-7 MLRS for their rocket artillery duties, they are still not afraid to use them for light harassment where the heavier F-7 is unnecessary. Likewise, the Russian Armed Forces still have this vehicle in reserve storage as well, but don't use it in frontline combat. The main users of this vehicle are the Volosian People's Republic and the Republican Army of Volosia, who use it extensively to harass their enemies. Information about the 2S23 *The real 2S23 Nona-SVK is actually the designation for the 2S9 Nona mortar weapon mounted on a BTR-80 APC. It is not to be confused with the stock 2S9 Nona which is simply the mortar itself, or the S-120 which is the 2S9 mortar mounted on the BTR-D. *While the T-88 takes on the role of frontline main battle tank in the game, the 2S23 Nona SVK is technically actually a self-propelled mortar carrier, making it a form of artillery vehicle. A picture is shown below of the vehicle's ability to fire almost directly upwards, to demonstrate this. Gallery BTR-80 BTR-80.jpg|The Soviet BTR-80 APC, the basis for the Bullfrog's BT-23 variant. BTR-80 2.jpg|This image shows a real-world pair of BTR-80 APCs, one with a regular machine gun turret, and one with a large 30mm cannon. The BT-23 combines both in that it has a 30mm cannon mounted in the BTR's machine gun turret. BTR-80 3.jpg|Another image of the BTR-80, this one shows the top of the vehicle. BTR-80 4.jpg|This image shows the left side of the BTR-80. BTR-80 5.jpg|This particular BTR-80 has a 30mm cannon turret. BTR-80 6.jpg|This image very clearly shows the back side of a BTR-80, as well as the smoke grenade dischargers on the back of the turret. BTR-80 7.jpg|A trio of BTR-80 APCs. BTR-80 8.jpg|A close-up of the front of a BTR-80. BTR-80 Opened Doors.jpg|This image shows a BTR-80 with its side doors opened. 2S23 Nona-SVK 2S23 Nona-SVK Snow.jpg|The 2S23 Nona-SVK, the basis fort he T-88 main battle tank. 2S23 Nona-SVK.jpg|An image of the 2S23 Nona-SVK. Note the various weaponry, including the lack of a coaxial machine gun, which the T-88 has. 2S23 Nona-SVK 2.jpg|Another image of the 2S23 Nona-SVK. 2S23 Nona-SVK 3.jpg|This image shows a 2S23 Nona-SVK in desert camouflage. 2S23 Nona-SVK 4.jpg|This image of a 2S23 Nona-SVK shows the left side of the vehicle. 2S23 Nona-SVK 5.jpg|Another image of the vehicle. This image shows the top of the vehicle. 2S23 Nona-SVK 6.jpg|A Venezuelan 2S23 Nona-SVK. 2S23 Nona-SVK 7.jpg|Another image of the vehicle. 2S23 Nona SVK Aim.jpg|This image shows the vehicle's ability to fire almost straight upwards. 9K35 Strela-10 9K35 Strela-10.jpg|The 9K35 Strela-10 SAM vehicle, the basis for the T-8811 variant. 9K35 Strela-10 2.jpg|Another image of the vehicle, showing the missile turret in a better lighting. 9K35 Strela-10 3.jpg|Another image of the 9K35 Strela-10. 9K35 Strela-10 4.jpg|This image is of a Czechoslovak 9K35 Strela-10. 9K35 Strela-10 5.jpg|This image shows the rear of the vehicle and the rear of the turret. Trivia *It was manufactured by the Union Industries Association. Category:Vehicles Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles